goosebumpsfandomcom-20200216-history
List of twist endings
Twist endings are a staple of the Goosebumps series, and one is in almost every Goosebumps book, TV episode, and the film. SPOILER WARNING! ''Goosebumps'' * Welcome to Dead House: Amanda sees a new family moving in as she swears to see Mr. Dawes standing at the front of the house. * Stay Out of the Basement: After she thinks her real dad is back, Margaret finds a flower nudging her ankle. The flower asks for help and claims to be her real father. * Monster Blood: After defeating Sarabeth and the Monster Blood, The kids find that the Monster Blood was on the living room carpet has vanished. * Say Cheese and Die!: The bullies find the place where Greg and Shari left the camera and take a picture. * The Curse of The Mummy's Tomb: Gabe Jokingly cries to the spirits and finds his parents standing at the door. * Let's Get Invisible!: Max discovers when they are playing catch that Noah (Lefty) is throwing with his right hand. * Night of the Living Dummy: After the Girls defeat Mr. Wood, they go inside to find that Slappy is also alive, commenting that he "thought he'd never leave". * The Girl Who Cried Monster: Lucy and her brother find out that she and her family are monsters, and they eat Mr. Mortman. * Welcome to Camp Nightmare: The camp turned out to be a training facility so Billy's parents could take him on their expedition to Earth. * The Ghost Next Door: Danny is carried to the hospital and sees Hannah join her family in the spirit world. * The Haunted Mask: After using the sculpture her mom made her to pull the mask off, Carly Beth goes home and tries to calm her mom down. Her brother then puts on the mask and asks how it looks. * Be Careful What You Wish For...: Judith's first wish is for Samantha to "Fly away Byrd!" and she turns into a crow. * Piano Lessons Can Be Murder: Dr. Shreek is a robot built by Mr. Toggle, and Toggle has been using human hands to play his pianos. * The Werewolf of Fever Swamp: Grady is now the new werewolf and he runs into the swamp with Wolf. * You Can't Scare Me!: Courtney, after seeing the real mud monsters, starts bragging to all her friends about how monsters are real. Eddie says that they want to try and scare her again, but they are too scared. * One Day at Horrorland: The Morris family hitches a ride on a bus and returns home, only to find that a Horror was on the back of the bus, trying to give them passes for next year. * Why I'm Afraid of Bees: Gary decides to try and drink the nectar with his tongue. * Monster Blood II: Andy's parents get her a German can of Monster Blood and Cuddles eats some again. * Deep Trouble: Billy is trying to look for the mermaid but is attacked by the sea monster from the beginning. * The Scarecrow Walks at Midnight: After destroying the Scarecrows, Stanley reads another chant and brings the stuffed brown bear to life. Jodie then ask Stanley which chapter he has been reading. * Go Eat Worms!: Todd gives up his obsession with Worms and decided to collect butterflies instead. He is awakened by a giant butterfly carrying a giant silver pin to get revenge. * Ghost Beach: Jerry and Terri trap the ghosts in the cave but they then find out that their cousins are ghosts as well. Once their cover is blown, Agatha asks Brad what they should do to their cousins. * Return of the Mummy: Gabe and Sari defeat the mummy and return to their tent. Gabe starts to fall asleep until he cries out "Ouch!". * Phantom of the Auditorium: Brooke checks the script for the play from the 1920's and finds Brian's face on the script. * Attack of the Mutant: Skipper gets a paper cut and finds himself bleeding ink, meaning that he's still a comic book character. * My Hairiest Adventure: Larry and his friends are actually dogs that have been slowly transforming back into their dog forms. Larry's parents then bring home a baby that has cat-like eyes. * A Night in Terror Tower: Mogred sends the kids and himself back into future. Sue then says maybe they've had enough spells for today and suggests getting burgers. * The Cuckoo Clock of Doom: Michael finds the flaw in the clock, with the year Tara was born missing, meaning that Tara no longer exists. * Monster Blood III: Kermit makes Evan shrink to the size of a mouse and Trigger picks him up. Trigger take Evan to his parents' bedroom where he tries to get his Dad's attention. * It Came from Beneath the Sink!: Kat finds a potato that happens to have rows a sharp fangs. One that fits the description the Lanx. * Night of the Living Dummy II: Amy and Sara are able to show their parents that Slappy is alive, and Jed charges in dressed as Dennis and cracks Slappy's head open. But it turns out that Jed was sleeping, so that meant Dennis was also alive and actually destroyed Slappy. * The Barking Ghost: Cooper and Fergie get turned into Chipmunks. * The Horror at Camp Jellyjam: Wendy tells King Jellyjam's slaves to stop cleaning him and lay down on the ground. Without anyone cleaning him or the capability to pick up the hoses and mops, King Jellyjam suffocates to death from his own putrid smell. Some time after later, the cops from a nearby town find her and Elliot. The cops help reunite the kids with their parents. At their own home, the siblings are confronted by an unhypnotized Buddy who gives Elliot a King Coin. Soon after Buddy leaves, Wendy and Elliot find that their mother has begun boiling Brussels spouts, and they confuse the smell of the vegetables for the the smell of King Jellyjam. * Revenge of the Lawn Gnomes: Joe's dad buys a new gorilla lawn ornament that winks at Joe. * A Shocker on Shock Street: Erin and Marty turn out to be robots created by her father to test out the attraction. * The Haunted Mask II: After removing the old man mask, Steve and Carly Beth find Chuck wearing a mask from the shop. He asks them to help try and get it off. * The Headless Ghost: The kids look up at the upstairs window to see the ghosts staring at them. * The Abominable Snowman of Pasadena: One of the Miller children throws a snowball at the other, supposedly freezing them. * How I Got My Shrunken Head: Mark keeps the Shrunken Head, but then says "Hey Kid! Let me tell the part about the tiger!". * Night of the Living Dummy III: After Zane tells their dad about the dummies, Trina and Daniel send Slappy home with Zane. * Bad Hare Day: Tim agrees to be apart of Amaz-Os act, but does not realize he will be the new rabbit. * Egg Monsters from Mars: Dana escapes and returns home, just to lay a gigantic egg on the lawn. * The Beast from the East: A level three beast start a new game of tag, but this time, even more dangerous. * Say Cheese and Die Again: Mr. Saur takes a picture of the entire class with the cursed camera. * Ghost Camp: Elvis apparently possessed Alex and he pleads and he pleads Harry not to tell anyone. * How to Kill a Monster: The kids find them in the swamp where they are surrounded by multiple Swamp Monsters lurking in the shadows. * Legend of the Lost Legend: The group finds out that the Lost Legend is actually a scroll telling them that they are actually lost forever. * Attack of the Jack-O'-Lanterns: Shane and Shauna happen to be shape shifting aliens, who eat humans, and who ate the four missing people. * Vampire Breath: Freddy and Cara go into the basement bathroom and find a bottle of "Werewolf Sweat" and Cara, after accidentally splashing it on herself, turns into a werewolf. * Calling All Creeps!: Ricky eats one of the cookies and turns into a creep himself. He then declares everyone his slaves forever. * Beware, the Snowman: Jaclyn reunites with her father, but one of the snowman says that he wants to go back to the village because it's too cold on the mountain. * How I Learned to Fly: Jack fakes losing his flying powers so he could avoid the paparazzi, and spend more time with Mia. * Chicken Chicken: Vanessa, after seeing Crystal and Cole act like pigs, whispers to them, "Pig Pig" * Don't Go To Sleep!: Matt's mom happened to have moved all of his stuff into the guest room and Matt is beyond terrified. * The Blob That Ate Everyone: The whole story is actually written by The Blob Monster and is reading it to his friend. His friend suggest that the ending should changed to a happy one. And with that, The Blob Monster changes the ending so that everyone in the story is eaten by the Blob. * The Curse of Camp Cold Lake: Briana reveals that Della killed last summer and wants to be Sarah's buddy forever. * My Best Friend is Invisible: Brent is actually a human who was turned invisible to avoid the aliens that invaded his planet, and is confronted by Sammy and his parents who are also aliens. They then send Brent to a zoo with all the other humans. * Deep Trouble II: After Billy tells Dr. D. and Sheena that he actually drank iced tea instead of plankton as part of a joke intended for Sheena, she laughs and says they are thinking alike. Then Sheena takes out another bottle and drinks it, but then becomes unsure if she picked the right one. * The Haunted School: Mr. Chameleon takes a picture Tommy's class despite Tommy screaming "NOOOOO!" * Werewolf Skin: Alex does destroy her Aunt and Uncle's Werewolf Skins, but it turns out that Hannah is also a werewolf and she attacks Alex. * I Live in Your Basement!:It turns out that Keith was the one who was dreaming and Marco comes into the basement and finds him in his inside out form. * Monster Blood IV: Conan eats some of the Blue Monster Blood, and splits into a bunch of mean clones. Tales to Give You Goosebumps Tales to Give You Goosebumps * The House of No Return: Robbie, Lori, and Nathan enter the house in search of Chris. They meet the ghosts in the House of No Return, and the ghosts inform them that Chris was allowed to leave the house because he promised 3 more kids would enter. * Teacher's Pet: The new teacher is actually a snake in human form who can change back at will. He agrees not to eat them as long as they promise to keep his secret and feed him a mouse a day. Knowing that nobody will ever believe them, they are forced to agree. * Strained Peas: Grace, the new baby, begins talking in an evil voice and commands Nicholas to stop the baby talk and bring her some food. Nicholas realizes that this baby may be worse than the last one. * Strangers in the Woods: Right before Lucy goes to bed, she finds her great-aunt's glasses. She then goes to return them, only to find that her Great-Aunt Abigail is an alien. * Good Friends: Jordan and Ashley are Dylan's imaginary friends. * How I Won My Bat: Mr. Smith turns Mike into a statue and puts him on display in a sports museum. * Mr. Teddy: Gina's old bear is alive. * Click: Seth presses the power button, only to shut off the power of the world. The remote is now out of batteries, meaning he is now alone forever. * Broken Dolls: Tamara receives a package in the mail, containing a doll version of the old woman. Tamara then dares her brother to break it. * A Vampire in the Neighborhood: All of the kids (aside from Helga) are vampires. This results in them attacking her and turning her into a vampire. More Tales to Give You Goosebumps * The Werewolf's First Night: Brian finds out that he is a werewolf. He transforms and chases the other campers through the woods. * P.S. Don't Write Back: David learns that the camp across the lake burned down thirty or so years ago. He checks the postmark on the letter he found to see it is dated to be from 1964. That must mean the other David should've got his letters in 1964 instead of 1995. The letters were 31 years outdated. * Something Fishy: While Eric is swimming around in his fish tank, his sister comes in with a new fish for his tank. Before Sarah places the fish in, she says that the fish is a Siamese fighting fish, "the meanest fish on earth!" * You Gotta Believe Me!: Without any real proof, Stanley can't validate his tale. The story ends with Stanley claiming that he sees the alien ship returning. * Suckers!: Alex notices a bag of gummy worms sticking out of the trunk on the beach. Jimmy pulls open the lid of the trunk. They do not know that a blob monster is hiding in the trunk. * Dr. Horror's House of Video: Ben learns too late that all of the monsters, including the Lizardman, are not actors, but real monsters. The ending implies that he is eaten by them while Dr. Horror films the scene. * The Cat's Tale: Marla goes home, only to hear the whispered song come back later that night, but now there is eight lives left. * Shell Shocker: Tara travels very deeply into a cave, and comes across a big shell, as promised. However, inside the shell is a huge hermit crab! It grabs Tara in its claws as the little voice from within the smaller shell suddenly cries out to his mother, saying that it has tricked another victim. * Poison Ivy: A giant swarm of mosquitoes invades the camp because they are attracted to the smell of aftershave. * The Spirit of the Harvest Moon: Jenny's dog, Bravo, chases after the ghost boy and scares him away. Bravo then comes back to the door and barks. When Jenny lets him in, the dog looks up, says thank you, and then tells her that it's cold outside. Even More Tales to Give You Goosebumps * The Chalk Closet * Home Sweet Home * Don't Wake Mummy * I'm Telling! * The Haunted House Game * Change for the Strange * Perfect School * For The Birds * Aliens in the Garden * The Thumbprint of Doom Still More Tales to Give You Goosebumps * Pumpkin Juice * Attack of the Tattoo * The Wish * An Old Story * The Scarecrow * Awesome Ants * Please Don't Feed The Bears * The Goblin's Glare * Bats About Bats * The Space Suit Snatcher More & More Tales to Give You Goosebumps * The Haunted Guitar * Tune In Tomorrow * Live Bait * Something Strange About Marci * The Ghost Sitter * Fun With Spelling * Matt's Lunch Box * Stuck in 1957 * Mirror Mirror on the Wall * What's Cooking? More & More & More Tales to Give You Goosebumps * Don't Sit on the Gronk: Brad sits on the Gronk, only to find out that sitting on the Gronk makes it angry. The large Gronk then sits on Brad. * Nutcracker Nightmare: Finally the curtain falls and the audience applauds wildly. Sam jumps out of her seat, glad that the whole ordeal is over, only to be stopped by Mrs. Boren, who reminds her that it's a two-act ballet. * The Ice Vampire: A ice cobra appears! The sculpture that the main characters had made earlier came to life. Unfortunately for them, Emily's hair dryer just ran out of batteries, so they can't melt it. * A Holly Jolly Holiday: On Christmas Day, Beth's present from Jody is a videotape of The Krusher's wrestling. Beth didn't know he had released a video and gets very excited....until Jody says that it came from The Christmas Shoppe. * Why I Hate Jack Frost: Jared lives with Jack Frost in a cabin. Jared never lived in Arizona. * Marshmallow Surprise: Marsha tells Mrs. Spooner that she really should have let her and her brothers go. The three kids start baying at the moon and open their mouths to reveal fangs. The old woman cries out, "You are werewolves!" and they devour her alive. * Monster on Ice: Jessica takes Max's evil skates. Jessica tells him that she didn't put his skates on. Max breathes a sigh of relief... until Jessica tells him that she put the skates on Stinker. * The Double-Dip Horror: Margot gets very serious and tell Wynona that Bobby Judd was the son of a ski instructor who died on a ski course. He haunts the lodge and tries to lure kids into racing with him. Margot tells her not to worry, the ghost only tries to murder identical twins. * Santa's Helpers: The elves give Beth and Spenser one chance to prove that they are not elves. The kids go back to their house with the elves. They see Diane. Beth and Spenser ask her to confirm that they are all related. Diane says that they are not related, so the elves take Beth and Spenser away. * Attack of the Christmas Present: Jack is cornered by the robot. When it catches him, it tags him and says "You're it!" Goosebumps Triple Header Three Shocking Tales of Terror, Book 1 * Ghost Granny: * Spin the Wheel of Horror: * Teenage Sponge Boys from Outer Space: Three Shocking Tales of Terror, Book 2 * Ghoul School: * The Revenge: * The Mummy with My Face: Goosebumps Series 2000 * Cry of the Cat: Alison and Ryan's adventure was actually a movie, then the two begin fighting over who gets to eat the dead mouse. * Bride of the Living Dummy: Slappy's spirit seems to have possessed Jillian's body as she tilts her head back and pukes all over her sisters. * Creature Teacher: Marv tells Paul he's hungry, and Paul screams, "you're kidding?" because Mrs. Maaargh acted the same way. * Invasion of the Body Squeezers: Part 1: Jack learns that the "meteorite" that he found is actually an alien egg. The egg hatches, and a small Body Squeezer crawls out. The Body Squeezer begins growing rapidly. * Invasion of the Body Squeezers: Part 2: Jack defeats the Body Squeezers, but he finds out that there will be a second invasion of blue Body Squeezers. One of the blue Body Squeezers is hiding in his sister's closet. * I Am Your Evil Twin: The real Monty is sent away, and one of the evil clones is kept. * Revenge R Us: Wade refuses to give the bird back. He instead casts a frog-turning spell on Iris using Maggie. However, Iris does not transform. She explains that magic birds have rules and Wade just broke one. Apparently you can only use a magic bird for three spells in a day. On the fourth spell, the revenge you wish is cast back on the spellcaster, and Wade is transformed into a frog. * Fright Camp: All of the horror was in Andrews imagination, he has two more weeks at fright camp * Are You Terrified Yet?: Brad's brother apologizes for not being able to make it to the cemetery (similarly to the ending of You Can't Scare Me). This scares Brad so badly, he vomits. It turns out Brad's brother just said that to get back at Brad! Craig walks home and remarks to the reader on how it turns out he really is brave... even if he is still afraid of the dark. * Headless Halloween: Norband reveals that he never had any intention of letting Brandon live. Norband takes off his mask and reveals his Brandon mask, then he takes another mask off to reveal nothing. Instead of being frightened, Brandon immediately recommends that he and his new dead friends go back into the real world and start scaring people. * Attack of the Graveyard Ghouls: Spencer and Audra get their bodies back, but Spencer gets Audra's and Audra gets Spencer's. * Brain Juice: Nathan and Lindy were only pretending to be stupid so they won't be slaves to the alien emperor and must keep pretending to be stupid in order to return to their normal lives. They also discover Dr. Frank has been drinking the grape juice he gave them eight times a day. * Return to Horrorland: Lizzy, Luke & Clay get rescued by a reporter and cameramen from Weird Copy. They tells the kids they collected enough to have the Stranges arrested and HorrorLand shut down forever. They leave HorrorLand and head off to Terrorville for the crew need more exciting moments for the reporting. * Jekyll and Heidi: Heidi reads Marianne's diary and finds that she bit her while sleeping. Finally, Aaron asks why she looks so strange and scared (this suggests that Heidi became a werewolf). * Scream School: It is revealed that there were never any real ghosts or monsters. All of the scary occurrences were the result of an elaborate prank organized by Jake. Jake wanted to scare his father to get revenge. * The Mummy Walks: Michael Clarke discovers that Megan double crossed him, and he sees that Pukrah the Great's sarcophagus is empty, only with a note that says, "THE MUMMY WALKS AGAIN!" * The Werewolf in the Living Room: Aaron thinks Ben is the culprit and curses him. Later, Aaron wakes up with a bloodstained body and realizes that he is the werewolf. He became a werewolf after he was bitten by a wolf. Once his father finds out, he wants to send him to prison forever. But to save himself, Aaron bites his father, turning him into a werewolf! * Horrors of the Black Ring: Beth gets the ring off, but then Amanda gets a hold of it. * Return to Ghost Camp: Dustin crosses the river and he saves the camp... But he cannot figure out how exactly to cross the river again. * Be Afraid – Be Very Afraid!: The Children get another card game from Mr. Zarwid called, "Be Afraid". * The Haunted Car: Mitchell's parents discover that The Car never ran on a battery, so maybe now they will believe Mitchell. * Full Moon Fever: Robbie and Alesha both deduce that Mrs. Eakins is responsible for them still being werewolves. It turns out that the "Cure Bars" that they got from her actually said "Curse Bar". Now they are permanently cursed. * Slappy's Nightmare: Slappy wakes up from his nightmare but finds that his nightmare is about to come true, as Jimmy has Wally with him. * Earth Geeks Must Go!: Jacob, his sister, and his father land on a planet that looks like Earth. However, they soon find out it is inhabited by lizard people. * Ghost in the Mirror: Early in the book, Jason finds a threatening note on his new mirror. He thinks that the note is warning him that his mirror is dangerous. It turns out that his mirror is evil, so he has to destroy it. Later, a giant work comes out of his new dresser draw, and the worm claims to have written the note. ''Goosebumps HorrorLand'' * Revenge of the Living Dummy: Britney hears Slappy voice crying out from underground. He says, "I’ll be back, Britney. I’m a BAAAAAAD boy!" * Creep from the Deep: Billy, Sheena, and Dr. D. all make it back to the realm of the living, but when they turn on their radio, they hear the voices of pirates chanting. * Monster Blood for Breakfast!: Matt notices that his ivy plant is reach out a tendril towards Bradley. Since Matt is mad at Bradley, he chooses not to say anything when he sees the tendril slowly wrap around Bradley's leg. * The Scream of the Haunted Mask: Carly Beth manages to remove the Haunted Mask. While Carly Beth is holding the mask in her hand, the mask's mouth begins to move. The mask says, "You’re my favorite, Carly Beth. See you next Halloween…." * Dr. Maniac vs. Robby Schwartz: There is a image on the Robby's computer screen that shows Dr. Maniac saying that he and the other villains will be waiting for Robby in HorrorLand. * Who's Your Mummy?: Abby gives Grandma Vi a bit of a mummy's organ. * My Friends Call Me Monster: After dinner, Michael's mom brings out a cake. Michael begins eating it. Michael's mom mentions that the cake was made by Mrs. Hardesty, and Mrs. Hardesty had used some "special eggs" while making the cake. The eggs will turn Michael into a monster. * Say Cheese - And Die Screaming!: Julie has a plan to destroy the evil camera; make the camera take a photo of itself using a mirror. Julie places the evil camera in front of a mirror and uses a coat hanger to push the camera's shutter button. When the photo develops, Julie sees that the camera has duplicated itself. * Welcome to Camp Slither: Boone hands Heather a snake while they are going home. * Help! We Have Strange Powers!: Robby is thought to be killed by Dr. Maniac, when he leaves, Robby is okay, now the kids go to seek Byron's help. * Escape From HorrorLand: The kids escape from HorrorLand, but end up in Panic Park. * The Streets of Panic Park: The children escape from Panic Park, but Slappy comes home with Lizzie. * When the Ghost Dog Howls: Andy is called back to Chiller House. * Little Shop of Hamsters: Sam is called back to Chiller house. * Heads, You Lose: Jessica is called back to Chiller house. * Weirdo Halloween: Meg is called back to Chiller House. * The Wizard of Ooze: Marco is called back to Chiller house. * Slappy New Year: Ray is called back to Chiller House. * The Horror at Chiller House: The children escape from Chiller House, but sometime later, the shop re opens. ''Goosebumps Hall Of Horrors'' * Claws!: Sammy sees a store called Mouse Heaven. He is able to find and purchase his once deceased pet mouse. * Night of the Giant Everything: Steven's parrot Bugsy kisses him. * The Five Masks of Dr. Screem: Monica defeat Belladonna. * Why I Quit Zombie School: * Don't Scream!: * The Birthday Party of No Return: Laura was the one behind the plan the whole time, and she heads off to sports camp, leaving Lee and Corey behind. ''Goosebumps Most Wanted'' * Goosebumps Wanted: The Haunted Mask: * Planet of the Lawn Gnomes: * Son of Slappy: Jackson Stander sees Slappy talking with Rachael, revealing that they have been working together, but Slappy catches Jackson eavesdropping on them. * How I Met My Monster: * Frankenstein's Dog: * Dr. Maniac Will See You Now: * Creature Teacher: The Final Exam: * A Nightmare on Clown Street: Ray can't get off his clown make up. * Night of the Puppet People: * Here Comes the Shaggedy: * Lizard of Oz: It turns out that Kate and her family are lizards, and that secret was kept from her, her whole life. ''Goosebumps Most Wanted: Special Edition'' * Zombie Halloween: * The 12 Screams of Christmas: The ghost of Flora decides to life with Kate, because she hates her family for not rescuing her, and because Kate saved her. * Trick or Trap: Mickey finds Rita in his house. He asks her how she escaped, but she says she didn't. Scott then sees that his sister has a gold tooth. It looks just like the one that Lillian had... * The Haunter: Benjamin can still control Sammy's mind. When they passed through the door of life and death together, it linked their minds permanently. ''Goosebumps SlappyWorld'' * Slappy Birthday to You: * Attack of the Jack: * I Am Slappy's Evil Twin: * Please Do Not Feed the Weirdo: TV Show * The Haunted Mask: Same as book. * The Cuckoo Clock of Doom: Same as book. * The Girl Who Cried Monster: Same as book, albeit extended. * Welcome to Camp Nightmare: Same as book. * Phantom of the Auditorium: Same as book. * Piano Lessons Can Be Murder: The ghost of Mr. Toggle's piano teacher forces him to practice for eternity. * Return of the Mummy: Gabe starts packing to go home as the Mummy's hand sneaks into his suitcase and Sari offers to give him a hand. * Night of the Living Dummy II: The girls think that Jed was the one who killed Slappy, as the rest of the family joins them in the living room. The girls find out that Jed was sleeping and finds that Dennis is also alive. Dennis then says that "it's good to be back in the family again". * My Hairiest Adventure: Same as book. * Stay Out of the Basement: Same as book, only multiple flowers claim to be Margaret's father. * It Came from Beneath the Sink: Same as book. * Say Cheese and Die: The bullies find the camera and take their picture, unwittingly freeing Spidey. * A Night in Terror Tower: Same as book, except the Executioner managed to seize back one of Morgred's stones. * The Werewolf of Fever Swamp: Same as book, except Grady isn't shown transforming. * Be Careful What You Wish For: Judith wishes to be admired by everyone, and Clarissa turns her into a statue. * Attack of the Mutant: Skipper becomes the Colossal Elastic Boy and says "Stretch It!" and laughs. * Bad Hare Day: El Sydney turns Tim and Amaz-O into rabbits and starts using them in his act. * The Headless Ghost: Duane and Stephanie find the head of Andrew and find out that Seth and Otto are ghosts and they escape from Hill House. It then turns out that years later the house has been put up for sale and Otto is showing the house to the couple, saying that they will be very happy there. * Go Eat Worms!: Todd starts a fishing hobby and is pulled into the water by an unseen fish. * You Can't Scare Me!: Courtney talks to the monster long enough for the sun to dry it out and gains even more attention. Eddie and Hat are grieving on a bench when the Mud Monster reappear and attacks them. * Revenge of the Lawn Gnomes: One of the lawn gnomes attacks Mr. McCall and turns him into a lawn gnome and places him in Joe's lawn. It also causes them to lose the contest. * Ghost Beach: Same as book. * Attack of the Jack-O'-Lanterns: Same as book. * The Haunted Mask II: Carly Beth and Steve Boswell throw both masks into the fire and they burn up. The kids go into the kitchen but the Haunted Mask has returned, but it is then buried in the lawn by Steve's dog. * Let's Get Invisible: Same as book, except the mirror puts itself back together. * Scarecrow Walks at Midnight: Mark destroys the scarecrows by shredding them in the Thresher. The next morning, Stanley reads another incantation bringing the thresher to life and having it run towards the family. * Monster Blood: Sarabeth is sucked back into the Monster Blood, but when Evan gets onto the plane, it turns out that a small bit of Monster Blood got in his suit case and starts growing. * More Monster Blood: Evan goes into the back to grab his jacket and finds a giant ant under it. * Vampire Breath: The kids find out that they are vampires and that Count Nightwing is their grandpa. They then go to their room and sleep in their new coffin bunk bed. * How to Kill a Monster: Same as book. * Calling All Creeps!: Same as book. * Welcome to Dead House: The family escapes Dark Falls and pulls over to pick up Petey. But it turns out that Petey is now dead and turns gray. * Don't Wake Mummy: Jeff goes to the front door to find the mummy's cat standing there and it attacks him. * The Blob That Ate Everyone: The story cuts off at the point after Zack makes the monster disappear and brings back his best friend, Adam. * Night of the Living Dummy III: The kids and Rocky defeat Slappy by blowing him up. The kids then say goodbye to Zane, and Zane turns his head to face directly behind him and says that he'll see them soon. He then turns his back back around, meaning that he is still part dummy. * Shocker on Shock Street: Same as book except the robot Erin and Marty attack Mr. Wright, presumably killing him. * My Best Friend is Invisible: Same as book except this time Sammy and his parents attack Brent, presumably with malicious intent. * The House of No Return: Same as book. * Don't Go to Sleep!: The Reality Police corner Matt in the attic and say that the fun is just beginning. * Click: Same as book. * An Old Story: Tom finds that Jon ate more baby food, and it turned him into a baby. Tom tries to get him to eat a prune cookie again but Jon refuses. * The Barking Ghost: Cooper's brother is turned into a chipmunk. * One Day at HorrorLand: Same as the book, except they don't make it home. Their car hangs off a cliff. * The Haunted House Game: Nadine and Jonathan escape from the house, but the little girl lures in new victims. * Perfect School: Brian turns out that escaped the school and is trying to break all the other kids out as well. * Werewolf Skin: Same as Book except Hannah doesn't attack Alex. * Awesome Ants: Dave wakes up in a world where they are the ones in an ant farm and are trying to collect food. * Bride of the Living Dummy: The spirit of Slappy possesses Harrison and says that "Harrison isn't here anymore" and laughs maniacally. * Strained Peas: Same as book. * Say Cheese and Die - Again!: Mr. Saur takes his own picture which shows him bald. He starts to lose his hair as the entire class starts laughing at him. * Chillogy: Karl slides out of the vacuum as the kids think that they've destroyed him and he laughs maniacally. * Teacher's Pet: The kids think that Blakenship won't be "bugging" them anymore, but the mutant fly Blakenship says "You got that wrong" and smiles evilly. * How I Got My Shrunken Head: Mark says that his Aunt will turn the two adults and Karen back to normal size when he turns 16 and gives them a small piece of a sandwich. * The Ghost Next Door: Same as book. * Deep Trouble: The fish people turn Ritter into a fish creature as well, as the fish people are cured of their mutations. * Cry of the Cat: Ryan is still part cat and Alison finds him eating a mouse in the Kitchen, saying that he loves a good twist ending. Film * Goosebumps (2015 film): After Zach thinks that Hannah is locked in the book forever, R.L. Stine reveals a few days later that he wrote her back into reality and burns her manuscript. Stine then walks down the dim school halls and hears his typewriter typing something. He looks to see the typewriter typing "The Invisible Boy's Revenge". It's revealed that the Invisible Boy evaded capture and he presses his hand against the glass while laughing maniacally. * Goosebumps 2 (film): Category:Lists Category:Books Category:Goosebumps Category:Tales to Give You Goosebumps Category:More Tales to Give You Goosebumps Category:Still More Tales to Give You Goosebumps Category:Even More Tales to Give You Goosebumps Category:More & More Tales to Give You Goosebumps Category:More & More & More Tales to Give You Goosebumps Category:Goosebumps Series 2000 Category:Goosebumps HorrorLand Category:Goosebumps Hall of Horrors Category:Goosebumps Most Wanted Category:Goosebumps Most Wanted: Special Edition Category:Goosebumps SlappyWorld Category:Goosebumps (TV Series) Category:Goosebumps (2015 film)